<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fever (One Shot) by Ruth_Oakenshield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318778">The Fever (One Shot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Oakenshield/pseuds/Ruth_Oakenshield'>Ruth_Oakenshield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hobbit AU One Shot Stories [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit AU - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Oakenshield/pseuds/Ruth_Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friends - Relationship, Husband/Wife - Relationship, Relatives - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hobbit AU One Shot Stories [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fever (One Shot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thorin looks at the clock, tapping his fingers on the table of the council chambers impatiently. You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. </p><p>Thorin finally has enough of the council members asking where you are. “Dwalin, go find y/n and see what is taking her so long to join us.” </p><p>Dwalin bows and leaves to go find you. </p><p>He stops at your office to see if you’re there, but your secretary says she has not seen you all morning. This greatly worries him, as it is not like you to neglect your duties like this. </p><p>His concern growing he heads to yours and Thorin’s suite. He knocks on the door but no one answers. </p><p>He opens the door and steps in. He doesn’t see anyone and was just going to leave when he hears a quiet moan. </p><p>He quickly steps further into the room. </p><p>He looks around and spots you. You’re on the floor behind the sofa, on your back and having a seizure. </p><p>Dwalin hollers for the guards as he rushes over to you. You’re still in your night gown and a light robe. The guards rush in and he tells them to fetch Oin and Thorin immediately. </p><p>He carefully turns you onto your side and noticed you’ve puked at least once, theres some blood on your head where you must’ve hit it on the side table as you fell. He notices you’re burning up with fever and suspects the seizures are linked to it. He holds your head still as your body shakes and trembles. Your face, neck, chest and arms all look like it’s been sunburnt but feels like sandpaper. There’s a pale ring around your mouth</p><p>“Oh Mahal, please help her recover. Don’t let us lose her like this!” He quietly says. </p><p>Soon Oin comes running in with a guard and Oin sets his bag down and begins to examine you. “She has a very high fever. This red rash is spreading, her throat is swollen and her tongue is red with a white film on it. I’m not familiar with this illness it must be one only humans get! </p><p>It appears she has been laying here since this morning judging by her head injury. The blood is dried and the wound already starting to heal.” He says as he carefully cleans the dried blood away. </p><p>Dwalin looks at Oin shocked. “She has been laying here all morning and no one noticed her?!? Where were her servants???!!!” He growled. </p><p>“That’s not our concern right now Dwalin,” Oin says as he holds his trumpet to his ear, “we need to get her cleaned up and this fever down soon. Mahal only knows how long she has been laying here seizing from it. Guard!” Oin calls, “go send someone to Bard, telling him the queen is very sick with a high fever &amp; is having seizures. Tell him we are asking what to do for her. I’m not familiar with human illnesses.”</p><p>The guard runs to do Oin’s bidding just as Thorin arrives. Thorin sees the guard run out of the room and heading towards the gates of Erebor. Thorin rushes in to find Dwalin and Oin at your side. Oin is leaning over you listening to your heart and breathing now that the seizure stopped. </p><p>Thorin drops to his knees next to Dwalin at the sight of you on the floor. He looks up at Dwalin with so many questions in his eyes. Dwalin tells him, “Found her here, unconscious and seizing. She is burning up with fever and must’ve passed out from it and hit her head on the side table. Oin said she must’ve passed out sometime after you left this morning.” </p><p>Thorin looked at Dwalin in disbelief. “She’s been laying here, like this all morning?!?!?” He growls. “Where are her servants and maids?!? Why did no one find her till now?!?” He asks. Dwalin and Oin shrug.</p><p>“Thorin, we need to get her body cleaned up and cooled off. Go run cool water in the in-ground bath and lets get her into it. You’ll need to sit in it with her to hold her head above the water.” Oin instructs as he cleans the puke from your skin and hair the best he can. </p><p>Thorin nods and stands. He rushes to your shared bathroom and begins to fill the in-ground stone tub with cool water. </p><p>Dwalin carefully picks your limp body up and carries you to the bed and lays you down. Oin tells him to remove your bath robe, then bring you into the bathroom. Dwalin looks uncomfortable, but nods. </p><p>Oin heads into the bathroom with his bag and sets the bag on the counter. He digs through it looking for oils and bath salts to help bring down your fever. </p><p>Peppermint, spearmint, lemon, lime, eucalyptus &amp; clove oils are all dropped into the water and swirled around. Thorin is stripping down to his breeches as Dwalin carefully carries a feverish you dressed only in your thin underclothes into the bathroom. </p><p>Thorin comes up to you and brushes the hair away from your feverish face. Oin barks at Thorin to get in the tub and Thorin does so. He hisses as the cold water hits his skin and he has to ease himself into it. His jewels protesting and trying to climb up into him. Once he is in and leaning against the wall of the huge tub, Dwalin kneels down and sits you on the edge of the tub. </p><p>He supports your upper half as Thorin grabs your waist. They ease your limp form into the cold water and you begin to shiver as your body temp begins to drop. You moan a little but remain unconscious. </p><p>Thorin pulls you against him, so your back is against his chest and he hooks his arms under yours, and around your chest in front, covering your breasts. Your feverish head is resting on his shoulder and he can feel you panting, trying to regulate your body temp. </p><p>Oin sits down and begins to mop your face and neck and upper chest with cool water and a wash cloth. “Dwalin, go up onto the mountain and fetch us a good size block of ice, will ya? I suspect I may need it if this doesn’t get her temp down enough.” Oin instructs him. Dwalin looks at Thorin holding you and Thorin looks up and nods. Dwalin grunts and heads out of the King’s suite to go get the ice. </p><p>When Dwalin opens the door to the hallway, he sees the entire company, Dis, Bard and another human all looking at him worriedly. He notices a guard standing nearby with your two servants. Dwalin goes over to them and asks crossly, “Why were you not attending your queen this morning?!?” They both cower at his gruff voice. </p><p>“Please Master Dwalin! We were following her orders. She said she was not feeling well this morning shortly after Thorin left. She told us she had a sore throat and was going to lie down and instructed we not enter the chamber for the day. She said she would call for us when she wanted anything!” The one maid squeaked out. </p><p>Dwalin growled. “And you did not think to let anyone know that the queen was not feeling well?” He asked, annoyed. </p><p>“She told us not to say anything! She said she should be feeling better after she takes a nap and didn’t want to worry Thorin, knowing he had a full day of meetings!” The other maid squeaked out. </p><p>Dwalin rubbed his face frustrated. “Stubborn woman!” He growls. “Fine, you may go. Oin will be seeing to her for now.” He tells them and the guard releases them. They hurry off to the kitchens. </p><p>Dwalin turns to the gathering in the hallway. “Y/n is very ill. She spiked a high fever this morning and blacked out in the sitting room. She hit her head on the side table as she fell and laid there till I found her a few minutes ago. She was seizing due to the high fever and Oin and Thorin now have her in the tub of cool water trying to get her fever down. She is still unconscious, but did moan a little as she was lowered into the cool water.” He tells them. </p><p>Bard and the other man walk up to Dwalin. “Dwalin, this is our healer, Nain. He has come to offer what help and assistance he can to Oin.” Dwalin bowed, “On behalf of the King and his people, we welcome you and thank you for coming so quickly.” </p><p>Then turning to the company, “Oin needs someone to go to the top of Erebor and cut a large chunk of ice.” he says as he shows them he means a block that would fill his arms full. Bofur, Kili and Fili volunteer to go do that. Dwalin nods and they take off for the passage that leads to the stairs going up to the ice capped top of the mountain. </p><p>Dwalin turns and tells Bard and the doctor to follow him. Bard pauses and tells Dwalin. “I had better not, as much as I am concerned for Y/n, I had better not go in. The fewer who are exposed to her illness the better.” He explains. </p><p>Dwalin nods. “Dis, tell Fili he is now to rule and handle Thorin’s affairs regarding the running of the mountain until the queen recovers or Thorin decides to resume his role as king.” Dis nodded. “When they return with the ice block, do not let any of them enter. Knock and leave the block at the door. I will come get it and bring it to Oin.” Again Dis nodded. </p><p>Dwalin turns to the human healer and says, “follow me.” And they go into the king’s chambers and close the door. Dwalin leads the man to Thorin’s and your bed chamber then over to the bathroom. They enter and find you much how he left you. </p><p>Oin and Thorin look up when they hear Dwalin enter. Then he introduces Nain to them and Oin gets up to talk with Nain over by the counter. Dwalin steps over and squats down and looks at you and and Thorin. “How is she?” Dwalin asks. </p><p>“She stopped shivering, but Oin isn’t sure if thats good or not. He is worried about how long she laid on the floor seizing. And what kind of damage this fever has done to her body.” Thorin says with some tears in his eyes. </p><p>“Y/n is strong, Thorin, don’t give up hope. The company sends well wishes and have set up a vigil outside the doors in the hallway.” He tells Thorin. </p><p>Thorin nods, “Have Fili take over ruling Erebor until y/n recovers or we lose her. I will not leave her side until this is over.” Thorin says as he kisses your clammy face. </p><p>“I figured you’d say that and already informed Dis to tell Fili when they get back from fetching the ice block.” Dwalin tells Thorin. Thorin chuckles. </p><p>Dwalin nods. “I sent Bofur and your nephews for the ice. I will bring it in when they deliver it. Bard said we should limit who has contact with Y/n so it doesn’t spread to anyone else. We don’t know if this is something that only humans can get or if it is something dwarves can get too.” Dwalin explains.</p><p>Just then Nain and Oin come back over. Nain kneels down next to Dwalin and looks at you laying in Thorin’s arms. He sees the familiar red rash on your face, neck, arms &amp; chest. He reaches over and feels your throat. Your lymph nodes are swollen and he asks Thorin if you complained of a sore throat this morning or last night at all. Thorin nods. </p><p>“Yes, now that you mention it, she did say her throat felt dry and scratchy this morning. She had been sipping on honey lemon tea when I left. </p><p>“Just as I suspected.” Says Nain. “Do you know what is wrong with her?” Thorin asks worriedly. </p><p>Nain nods. “Scarlet fever.” He tells them. Oin groans. “I’ve heard of it, but not seen it.” He says. </p><p>“Bard’s wife and fourth child had it.” Nain says quietly.  The dwarves look at him stunned. “What do you mean, they had it?” Oin asks.  “Scarlet fever ran rampant through Laketown a few years ago. Many succumbed to its high fevers, Bard’s wife and youngest daughter were amongst them. Many who survived were found to be unable to bear children. I suspect it is because of the high fever.” Nain said quietly. </p><p>There’s not much we could do except try to keep the fever down. Anything that they touch needs to be washed with hot, soapy water. If it can not be washed like that, it must be burned to prevent spreading it to the community.” Nain tells them. </p><p>Dwalin groaned looking down at his clothes. Thorin chuckled. “Might as well strip down and toss your clothes in with mine, Dwalin. Go take a hot shower and we’ll have to have the bed stripped and have fresh sheets, blankets and furs brought up.” </p><p>“Oin, have the maids come and take our clothes to wash along with the bedding and have the entire suite scrubbed clean with hot, soapy water as Nain instructed. Have someone fetch Dwalin a change of clothing as well.” Thorin instructs. </p><p>Dwalin stands and goes to strip out of his clothes, plopping them on the floor with Thorin’s. Then he gets in the shower and scrubs himself clean with hot, soapy water. </p><p>He gets out &amp; dries off, then wraps up in a towel until his clothes arrive. </p><p>Nain hears a knock on the door and goes to open it. Dis is standing there with clothes for Dwalin and a block of ice wrapped in straw and a warg pelt at her feet. Nain takes the clothes and thanks her. He tells her he will have Dwalin come get the ice as soon as he is dressed. </p><p>She asks how you are doing and he tells her you have scarlet fever, which is highly contagious for humans. She sighs. “At least it’s is something Dwarves don’t get.”</p><p>Nain nodded and then went to give Dwalin the clothes. A few minutes later, Dwalin comes to the door and picks up the ice block and brings it back to Oin. They set it off to the side of the bathroom for now. </p><p>After a while, Oin tells Thorin to take you out of the tub. Nain and Dwalin lay out several heavy, large towels on the side of the tub and Thorin carefully places your wet, limp body on it. Your underclothes are now see through and Dwalin respectfully diverts his eyes as Oin and Nain cover you with a towel. </p><p>Thorin climbs out and slips out of his wet underclothes and then dries off as well. He wraps himself in a towel and then goes to see how the maids are doing with the room. They tell him they are almost done. He instructs then to use just plain cotton sheets for the bed as they will need frequent changing until you are well. He tells them not to put a comforter on the bed. Just the sheets and to have blankets on hand for their guests who will now be quarantined with him till you are well.</p><p>They bow and quickly finish cleaning the bedroom. They make the bed per Thorin’s orders and then move out into the living area to clean it as well. </p><p>Thorin goes to his closet and pulls out a pair of underclothes and a black pair of sleep pants and puts them on once the maids leave. </p><p>Thorin goes back into the bathroom and finds Dwalin holding you upright in a sitting position while Oin and Nain are looking at your rashes. Nain is explaining to Oin how to care for the rashes and how to keep you comfortable. </p><p>He explains it will take roughly a week to get over the Scarlet fever, and he recommended putting a cloth across your mouth so you don’t accidently spread it to him or others. Although dwarves can’t get it, he said he suspects they could still carry it and pass it on to humans they come in contact with. They make a mask of one of Oin’s cloth bandages and he puts it on your face. </p><p>Dwalin asks Nain if he is concerned about catching it and he tells him not really but that it is better to be safe than sorry. That he has had it several times. Nain reminds them to wash their hands frequently with soap and hot water and to not share drinking glasses or eating utensils with you until you are fully recovered.  And he looks at Thorin, “No kissing her until she is <span class="u"><em><strong>fully</strong></em></span> recovered!” Thorin frowns, but nods. </p><p>Thorin carries you into the bedroom once Nain and Oin coat your rashes with peppermint, bergamot, and eucalyptus oils, then they let Thorin dress you in a cotton linen nightgown and he carries you into bed and covers you with the sheet.  Nain tells them not to be surprised if the skin where the rashes are begins to peel away after a while. He tells them it is quite normal. </p><p>He has Dwalin get a waxed canvas that is taller than you to place on the bed under you. He explains it will help keep the mattress from getting wet, then he shows them how to chip off chunks of ice, wrap them in cloth and places them at your arm pits, each side of your neck, on your chest, and along the sides of your torso to help keep your fever down.</p><p>You don’t like these cold bundles against you and begin to thrash around. Dwalin has to hold your legs down and Thorin and Oin have to hold your arms down after you throw Nain off of you and kick Dwalin hard enough to knock him back several steps. He chuckles at how hard you can kick. “She kicks as hard as Dain’s rams do! That’s gonna leave a bruise tomorrow!” Dwalin teases Thorin. </p><p>Eventually they get into a routine with you teetering between cold baths and ice chunks against you. Bofur and Kili bring ice throughout the week and to get news of your recovery. </p><p>After three days of being unconscious your fever finally breaks and you wake up cradled in Thorin’s arms as the two of you sit in the tub of cool water. Oin is there mopping your face and neck with a cool washcloth when you moan and open your eyes. </p><p>Your mouth feels dry, you’re terribly thirsty, Your throat hurts and your vision is blurry. You recognize their voices though and you try to sit up. You feel Thorin’s arm restraining you and he says, “Relax, ghivashel, you’ve been very ill and we’re here taking care of you.”</p><p>You look over at your husband’s concerned blue eyes. He looks exhausted but when he sees your eyes open and looking at him he smiles and it takes your breath away. </p><p>You reach up a shaky, wet hand to caress his beard and whisper “thank you.” He leans his face into your hand and tells you he was so worried about you. Oin gets up and gives you two a few moments alone and goes to make you the honey, lemon &amp; clove tea that Nain recommended. </p><p>Nain was asleep on the couch after spending the night sitting up with you and Dwalin while Thorin and Oin slept. They had been trading off like that for the past two days so they wouldn’t be useless. Oin goes over to him and wakes him up. “I think the fever just broke. She just woke up in Thorin’s arms. I thought you ought to know.” Oin quietly tells him seeing Dwalin passed out in one of the wingback chairs. </p><p>Nain sits up and says, “Oh! Wonderful! Let’s see if we can get some fluids in her. I’m sure she will be very thirsty and hungry now that she’s awake.” </p><p>Nain gets up and walks to the door leading to the hallway. He opens it and the company and Dis are there except for Fili and Balin who were in meetings. Nain tells them you just regained consciousness and that they think the fever finally broke. There’s a cheer from the group and they tell him to pass their get well wishes to you. He smiles and says he will do so, then closes the door and follows Oin to the kitchen. They make the tea and Oin heats up the chicken noodle soup broth that Bombur had made the other night. </p><p>They enter the bathroom to find you and a Thorin cuddling in the tub. You were now sitting across his lap and resting your head on his bare shoulder as his arms wrapped around you. The two of you talking quietly. Him telling you how they found you and you telling him what had happened that morning after he left.</p><p>Nain came over and handed you a cup of the tea which you sipped on and Thorin introduced you to Nain. He explained that Bard had brought him from Dale to help Oin treat you since Oin wasn’t familiar with human illnesses.</p><p>You scratched at your rash and Nain cringed. </p><p>“I know they itch, your highness, but try not to scratch at them. I can make a salve that can be put on it to help with the itching and any pain. The skin will most likely peel though where the rash is, so don’t get too concerned if you see that occurring.” He tells you. You sigh and hand him the empty cup. </p><p> “Can we get out? I’m getting cold.” You ask. Nain reaches over and feels your forehead and cheeks. “Your fever has broken, so hopefully this is the end of the cold baths and ice packs.” He tells you. </p><p>Oin grabs a towel and holds it open as Thorin stands with you in his arms. He lifts you up and asks if you think you can stand. You nod so he lifts you up to the floor of the bathroom and Nain helps you stand as Oin holds the towel in front of you to give you some modesty. Thorin climbs out of the tub and dries off then gets his pants back on. He comes over and helps you dry off while Oin and Nain go into the bedroom area with the tea and broth. </p><p>You and Thorin spend the next three days cooped up in your room. Nain made a batch of the salve for you, which Thorin has faithfully been applying to the skin where the rash was. It has slowly been receding and now he has been amusing himself peeling off the skin as it flakes away.  You’re amused by this and he cracks jokes about how you’re so “a peeling” to him. </p><p>By the middle of the following week you are pretty much back to your normal self, but just have to eat smaller portions and more frequently. Your energy is slowly returning, but you still tire easily. </p><p>As you lay together in bed, Thorin peppers you with  kisses and tells you he has been looking forward to being able to kiss you again. He sees your puzzled expression and explained that Nain said no kissing you till you were fully recovered. (He had just given you the all clear that morning.) </p><p>That night Thorin spent worshipping you, thanking Mahal for saving you as he kissed caressed, nibbled, touched and made love to you till the sun came up and you both passed out in each other’s arms. </p><p>A month later you woke up feeling ill again, Thorin had already left for his morning meetings and so you sent a servant for Oin, afraid you were coming down with a relapse. </p><p>He came and asked some questions, then examined you. He grinned when he realized why you were feeling ill. </p><p>“Congratulations my queen, you are expecting a little one!” </p><p>You stare at him, mouth agape. Then you smile and rub your belly. “I’m going to be a mother?” You ask. He pats your shoulder after helping you sit up. “Yes, my dear. And Thorin will be a father.” He says smiling. </p><p>Just then Thorin comes walking into the suite grumbling from a meeting he just finished up with. He looks up seeing Oin there and you sitting on the edge of the bed with a shocked look on your face. </p><p>Immediately he is worried and comes over to you. “What’s the matter? Are you ill again?” He asks worry etching his face. You shake your head ‘no’ trying to figure out how to tell him. He looks at Oin, who is grinning. He looks back at you and takes your head in his hands and tilts it up to his face. “What is it, my love?” He asks you. You look up into his worried sapphire blue eyes. “You’re going to be a father.” You tell him. </p><p>It takes him a minute to register what you just said. You take his hands and place them on your belly. “We are going to be parents!” You tell him. He looks at his hands then up to your face and a few tears trickle down his cheek. He drops to his knees in front of you and kisses your belly. “You’re pregnant!” He says smiling and looks up at you. You’re crying and smiling and nodding. “Yes, my love. I’m pregnant with your heir.” He talks to your little one in your belly telling them all about the family and the mountain and his company of Dwarves. You giggle and he grins up at you. </p><p>He jumps up and picks you up in a huge hug and happily spins around with you in his arms. “I’m going to be a father and you’re going to be a mother! Praise Mahal!!!!” He says and peppers your face with kisses. </p><p>Oin just stands there chuckling. Enjoying seeing Thorin get what he had wished and dreamed for, for such a long time. “Congratulations my King and Queen!” He tells them. Thorin is beaming. “How far along are you?” He asks. You look at Oin who tells you one month. </p><p>Thorin beams and touches your belly again, unable to keep his hands off of it now that he knows. </p><p>That night a huge feast is thrown for the whole kingdom and it is announced that you are expecting your first child. Everyone is ecstatic and Kili and Fili keep bouncing around obviously excited. Thorin stands behind you, his head near yours and his arms around your waist with his hands on your belly. </p><p>“Look at them,” he whispers in your ear, “the whole kingdom is rejoicing that you survived the scarlet fever and now carry my heir. Our firstborn!” He kisses your cheek. “I love you, Ghivashel!” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>